Dawn of the new Empress
by Reptilestongue
Summary: On the planet of Rindosia, a Predator ship crash lands, causing a disturbance. Implanted with a Queen Embryo, the half dead Predator is taken back to a lab, where 5 Seroids, and an Insodian attempt to save their lives, and somehow train the Queen.
1. Prologue

I do not own Aliens vs Predator. I have created the places, and the characters, and anything similar to anything already made other than Aliens Vs Predator is completley coincidential.

I hope you enjoy the story : 3

The first time that she looked around in the new world, and breathed in the scent of blood, rage enveloped her, and the urge to kill overwhelmed her. Search. Find. Kill. That's all she knew, all her nature would let her know if somebody did not change that.

She was in the care of 5 Seroids, and an Insodian, and was brought up as one of their own. She was raised, and taught the way of survival without domination. She learned to take control of her brood, and to live side by side with the Seroids and Insodians. They helped each other out, and always found more hosts for new babies, without costing lives.

At first, the Empress was hesitant to change the way of her nature, but as she grew older and wiser, she adopted and changed. She changed to like the new life, and preferred it, because living that way meant not having to endanger her eggs, or her children.

Her brood had competition over the land with another dominant species known as the Nomoids. They were cruel, brutal, and thought unstoppable, but the new race, Xenomorphs, easily took them down. She had the challenge, but every time, her brood stood victorious.

The Empress never had that feeling again. The feeling that drover her sense of right out of whack. The feeling that made her want to destroy everything that was not her brood. The feeling to dominate everything and everyone she possibly could. The feeling that would me her reckless, and angered. The feeling that made her send her children to kill anyone that stood on her path of destruction. The feeling that made her lose control, and the feeling that she hated with everything in the world.

She never had this feeling again, until she witnessed her children getting brutally torn apart by an unknown race. Her hive was getting ripped to shreds, her children laying as dead heaps on the ground by risking their lives to save her. Since they were raised as they were, they had no real experience to defend themselves, since the Nomoids were not much of a training session. So, they were defeated, their screams of pain and agony entering the Empresses head, bringing back the feeling that for so long, she never felt.


	2. Arrival

1The ship spun recklessly out of control, as it flew through the atmosphere of Rindosia. It burst into flame, the hull getting burnt and tinged by the fire that licked at it's sides. The right wing of the ship was crumpled, and bent, as a meteor had hit it while it was entering the solar system.

A nearby lab located the ship, and sent out radio waves, in an attempt to get a hold of the Captain, to see if there was anything that they could do to help. It would have worked, except both the captain and the pilot were unconscious, and close to death. So, unanswered, the signals flashed on the broken screen of the ship.

The ship came closer and closer to the surface of the planet. The Seroids in the lab questioned each other to why the ship was falling and not flying, for the right wing was out of sight to them. Knowing that the ship could not possibly attack them in it's current state, they sent out rescue planes, in hopes to save whoever was still alive.

A cloud of dust, metal, and rock shot into the air, as the free falling ship crash landed into the side of a cliff. The front of the ship crumped and caved in, the rocks gashing and gouging into the hull oh the ship. The ship paused, before falling down the side of the cliff, to the rocky shore below, where the back of the ship, along with the belly, suffered enormous tears.

Through the damage and the destruction that the cliff and shore caused the ship, it managed to stay in one piece, though not in the best condition. Both wings were now torn off, and what was left of them were crumpled, and scattered along the rocks, the front was totally caved in, and the tail was missing. Steam and smoke erupted from the engines on the top of the ship, and soon, it was going to blow up.

Just then, several dog like people called Seroids arrived in the rescue plane, sent by the lab that detected the falling aircraft. In protective suits, and armed with robotic claws, they apart the outside of the ship, where the door used to be, and crawled in.

The ship was averaged sized, but because of the crash, it was a lot harder for the rescuers to move around. The walls and ceiling were bent and out of place, and air came through the bottom of the ship, where a large, sharp rock had gouged out rigged holes. The lights that somehow managed to stay intact through the accident were flickering, and sparking. So, they team turned on their flash lights that were embedded in their suits, and continued forth.

They made their way into the control room, or what was left of it. The damage that looked horrific outside, was much worse on the inside. They could not get in there, for the ceiling had collapsed on the bent floors and walls, not letting even the smallest passage way. They checked their radars, seeing if there were any heart beats, even faint ones inside the control room. The one Seroid shook his head, and pointed to the 3 small dots that showed of existing life, that passed on. Saddened, they turned around to investigate somewhere else.

They went down the dark hallway near the back of the ship, that was entirely covered in broken glass. At the end of the hallway, they found the source of the broken glass. A large rom which was originally windowed by a large thick wall of glass, was filled with eggs, covered in what looked like slime.

The eggs were large, and a light yellow-green colour. They were oval, and had a cross slit on the top. They looked intimidating and aggressive, so the team activated their shields, just in case anything were to come from them.

Several eggs were opened, the slits split like a 4 petalled flower, except no where near as pretty. Whatever was in the egg was gone, but that did not reassure the team.

Knowing that the glass was there for a reason, and that was to keep whatever was in these eggs out, one of the team members deactivated his shield, and put the mechanism on the ground, where the glass wall used to be. He reactivated it, and the plasma shield took the shape of the room, replacing the glass wall.

The team turned around, to hear a noise coming from the engine. Know that they only had minutes to spare, they race around the damaged air craft, ripping apart walls, and pushing aside debris with their robotic arms.

"Hel-p M-e" They heard a faint cry for help, and rushed over to help the person in need. They came to a large pile of sharp broken metal from the ceiling above. They lifted it off of the being underneath, to find a large, reptiles like person, When they found him, they saw he had four manacles around his mouth, two small beady eyes, and a fairly large forehead that had braided hair coming from it. He was strong, and well built with large muscles, except a piece of metal going through his left side of his chest made him look weak and fragile.

"Hel-p M-e" He called again, though the speech didn't match the movement of his mouth. It was like he wasn't even talking. One of the Seroids went to his side, taking a liquid filled container from her pocket, and spreading the contents across his cuts and bruises. "Do not worry, Sir. We will get you to safety," The leader of the team told the hurt alien, trying to reassure him.

The alien shook his head, pushing away the female Seroid. He painfully ripped out the piece of metal from out of him, and sat up. Rummaging through the pile of debris that had recently fallen on him, he found an organism. It had the same similarities of a spider, with 8 legs. It had a long tail, and a couple of weird sac like things near the rear.

Though it was dead, the alien made a big scene that it was there. He pointed to the spikes coming from the scaley rear of the creature. "Qu-u-e-en F-ac-e Hugg-er" He stammered unevenly. They did not know what to make of it, so they tried to help him to his feet.

Green blood smeared over their white protective suits, coming from the severe wound in his chest that needed immediate attention. "Here, we will get you back to the lab, and fix 'ya up." The female Seroid told the alien, helping him out. "Kiari, help him to the plane. We are going to see if there are any other survivors." The female nodded, putting her arms around the tall alien the best she could and helped him to the outside of the ruined ship.

The entire time she lef him out of the ship, he stared blankly at the ruined walls. "What was the reason for your crash, sir?" She asked him, and he looked at her. He pointed to one f the wings, but the cause, or anything to show why the wing was crumpled, was washed away by the river.

When they were halfway to the rescue plane, the sun peered over the cliff, shining in their eyes. The alien flinched, covering the suns ray with the left arm, the side that had the metal wound. He groaned in pain, and grabbed his shoulder.

She walked him to the plane that they flew here, taking him up the ramp that lead to the inside of the plane. "Ki-a-ri" She was surprised to hear him say her name, but it was strange cause he did not sound like the same person who asked for help. He sounded like Exer, their leader. Curious, she asked "What would you like?"

He pointed to his chest, and in another voice, he moaned "Qu-u-een" He than coughed, hacking up blood over the rocks. "Sir, we will take care of you." She was puzzled about the 'Queen' that he kept referring to.

"Kiari!" Exer called her name from behind her, and she twisted her head to see what was the matter. "Kiari, he has one inside oh hi, we have to get him to cryogenics as fast as we can!" Exer panted, and helped the alien up the ramp with her. He had more green blood on him, probably from another survivor.

Kiari looked over to the alien, thinking if the Queen was what Exer said was inside of him. As if he knew what she was thinking through the look in her eyes, he nodded.

They went as quickly as they could with the damaged alien to the back of the plane, where the cryogenic chamber was. "Kiari, I need you to get him set up, and get one more ready. I am going to go help Talis bring in the other one. We only have thirty seconds before the ship blows up, so you have to get the plane ready to take off once you have that all in order." She nodded at the instructions, as Exer pulled away, running back out of the plane.

She took her arms away from the alien, and went to the computer in the room. She punched ina few combinations, and 2 cryogenic chambers opened up, and the alien crawled into one of them. Before the door closed, to freeze him in a timeless sleep, he nodded his thanks. His status popped up on the screen, showing his uneven heart beat, along with a smaller, fainter heartbeat. The mist sprayed over him, and both of the heart beats slowed to a stop, showing that he was unconscious.

Behind her, Talis and Exer brought with them another alien, but this one was out cold. They carried the unconscious alien to the open cryogenic chamber, and like the other alien, he too fell into a dark sleep.

Kiari ran to the front of the ship, and closed the ramp, just in time as the ship exploded, causing rocks on the cliff side to come crashing down on the now pile of metal and dead, strange, killer eggs.


End file.
